Omnia vincit Amor
by Helena Dax
Summary: El amor lo puede todo. Harry/Draco. Regalo de cumpleaños para Dybbo.


**NdA: **

Dybbo, espero que te guste este regalo de cumpleaños ^^ Me encanta compartir el fandom contigo, un beso.

Este fic tiene un poco (bastante) de bashing, pero está muy repartido, hay para todos XD Gran parte de la trama transcurre en España, pero no es por patriota, es que por varias razones me venía bien que estuvieran aquí.

Y como es habitual, los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y una editorial y creo que a unos estudios de cine.

**Omnia vincit Amor**

Draco se enfrentó al último plato sucio reflexionando sobre lo mucho que odiaba fregar, tocar esa suciedad grasienta y asquerosa. Aunque, bien mirado, había muchas cosas que odiaba de su trabajo, como por ejemplo, todas. El sitio era tirando a mugriento y su jefe era un gilipollas. Pero era el único sitio en el que querían darle trabajo a alguien que no tenía un solo documento para probar su identidad. Trabajaba allí cuatro noches a la semana, siete horas cada día, por trescientos euros roñosos. Ganaba casi lo mismo con las clases particulares de inglés, que eran mucho más llevaderas, aunque tampoco le gustaban demasiado.

-Venga, acaba ya y barre la cocina –le dijo la mujer del dueño, en español.

Suspirando para sus adentros, Draco hizo lo que le mandaban. Tenía que recordarse una y mil veces que él no era un elfo doméstico y que algún día las cosas cambiarían.

Al menos ya no quería llorar cuando pensaba en las faenas denigrantes que se veía obligado a hacer.

Cuando terminó, le preguntó al dueño en un español aceptable si había algo más que debía hacer. Él le dijo que no y su mujer le dio un recipiente de plástico con una docena de croquetas y un trozo grande de tortilla de patatas. El dueño gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Draco lo aceptó dando las gracias y su agradecimiento era sincero, aunque no estaba exento del todo de humillación. La mujer, Adela, había empezado a darle algo de la comida que sobraba cuando le había visto devorar la cena que compartían todos sobre las ocho, antes de empezar a recibir a los clientes que también querían cenar fuera.

Draco se fue caminando a su casa. Era casi la una de la noche, pero el aire era cálido. Era increíble el calor que podía hacer allí en cuanto se acercaba el verano. Apenas había gente por la calle: aquella era una zona muy tranquila de la ciudad, apartada de las zonas más céntricas. Cerca de casa saludó a un hombre que estaba cerrando su propio bar –solían cruzarse siempre a esas horas cuando Draco trabajaba- y por fin llegó al portal de su edificio. Draco sacó las llaves, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Sólo eran dos pisos, pero después de siete horas trabajando sin parar lo último que quería era subir escalones.

La casa estaba vacía, pero Draco no esperaba que fuera de otra manera. Primero fue a la cocina a meter la comida en la nevera y después de coger una cerveza se fue a al sofá y se dejó caer él con un gemido que era mitad alivio, mitad protesta. Joder, estaba molido. Draco le dio un trago a la cerveza y enchufó la tele con el mando. Después de pasar por unos cuantos canales, se quedó viendo una película antigua sobre dos ancianas que asesinaban vagabundos y ancianos solitarios pensando que les hacían un favor. Cuando su sobrino, que se acababa de casar, lo descubría, trataba de impedir que volvieran a hacerlo sin llegar a denunciarlas. Era una película interesante, pero estaba tan cansado que cuando oyó llegar a Harry se había quedado ya medio dormido.

-Eh –le saludó Harry en voz baja, dejando las llaves sobre la mesa-. ¿Estabas durmiendo?

-No –dijo Draco, abriendo los brazos. Harry se acuclilló a su lado y le dio un beso tierno que pareció dejar en Draco un poso de dulzura-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las dos y media.

-Vamos a acostarnos.

El cuarto de baño era diminuto, pero estaban acostumbrados ya a compartirlo, y en pocos minutos se metieron en la cama, desnudos. A pesar del calor, se acurrucaron uno contra el otro y Harry empezó a darle besos por la cara, por el cuello. Draco se dejó hacer, sintiendo cómo las caricias de Harry iban encendiéndole. Había otras ocasiones en las que Draco se abalanzaba sobre él y se lo follaba como si no hubiera un mañana, pero el sexo nocturno y cansado le pertenecía a Harry. Él sólo tenía que relajarse y disfrutar.

-Eres perfecto –decía Harry, besándole la nuca. A aquellas horas de la noche, sus mejillas y su barbilla raspaban y Draco se estremecía cada que notaba esa aspereza contra su piel-. Eres maravilloso. Toda mi vida, Draco. Toda mi vida.

Y eran momentos así en los que Draco pensaba que había valido la pena. Cada disgusto, cada humillación, cada decepción. Por duro que fuera, la felicidad que encontraba junto a Harry le hacía sentirse el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo.

Harry sacó el lubricante del cajón de la mesita –como no podían usar el Accio, tenían tubos de lubricante casi en cada rincón de la casa- y lo usó abundantemente en los dos. Draco notó primero dos de sus dedos, entrando con facilidad en él, y gimió mientras buscaba más contacto. Harry lo penetró después con un movimiento cuidadoso, pero decidido, y empezó a follárselo mientras lo masturbaba con una mano. La cama, que no era muy buena, crujió un poco, pero a Draco no le importó. Eso sí que era perfecto, sentir a Harry pegado a él, dentro de él, murmurando todas esas palabras de cariño. La tensión se fue acumulando en su interior hasta que estalló en un orgasmo breve y brillante. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, Harry se corrió a sus espaldas. Por un momento se quedaron allí los dos, pegados, jadeantes. Draco notó cómo la laxitud y el cansancio se apoderaban de nuevo de su cuerpo y esbozó una sonrisa cuando Harry le limpió el estómago con un pañuelo de papel.

-Me mimas mucho, Harry.

-Te lo mereces –dijo él. Harry volvió a acomodarse contra él, pegando su pecho a la espalda de Draco, pasándole un brazo posesivo por la cintura. Draco nunca había sido muy cariñoso físicamente y por lo que recordaba de Hogwarts, Harry tampoco, pero quizás por todo lo que habían pasado juntos, los dos se buscaban el uno al otro como dos niños perdidos buscarían la luz en la oscuridad-. Mañana salen las notas de Lengua.

Draco acarició el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura.

-Sé que aprobarás. Has trabajado un montón.

Lengua Castellana había sido con diferencia la asignatura que más le había costado sacar, no sólo porque cuando había empezado a estudiar apenas chapurreaba el español, sino porque tenía lagunas del tamaño de océanos sobre cosas como sintagmas preposicionales y signo lingüístico. Con la ayuda de Draco se había sacado algún aprobado raspado en algunos exámenes y en otros se había quedado a dos o tres décimas del cinco; los dos esperaban que los trabajos que Harry había entregado puntualmente –y algo de comprensión por parte de la profesora, teniendo en cuenta que Harry no dominaba el español- pudieran darle el aprobado final.

Era la única nota que le faltaba por saber y entonces ya tendría el título de secundaria que usaban los muggles españoles; con él podría conseguir mejores trabajos y cuando ahorraran el dinero suficiente podrían comprar documentos falsificados para Draco. Ahora mismo no tenía ni un triste pasaporte, algo que les causaba multitud de problemas en el día a día.

-¿Sabes? Cuando era un crío, antes de Hogwarts, pensé que mi vida sería más o menos así. –Draco conocía a pocos niños de diez años que pensaran tan fríamente en el futuro, pero supuso que Harry, deseoso de huir cuanto antes de sus tíos, tenía motivos para ser la excepción-. Que tendría que buscarme la vida y que sería duro, pero al menos sería libre. Lo que nunca pensé es que pudiera estar con alguien que me quisiera tanto.

Draco estaba medio dormido, pero aun así le conmovieron sus palabras.

-¿Cómo no voy a quererte, con todo lo que has sacrificado por mí?

-¿Que yo…? Draco, tú vivías en una mansión de cincuenta habitaciones, tenías todo lo que quisieras.

Moviéndose un poco, Draco se giró hacia Harry.

-Tú tenías el mundo mágico a tus pies.

-Si decidía vivir una mentira.

-Es la misma mentira que habría tenido que vivir yo –replicó Draco, aunque estaba seguro de que los Weasley habrían apoyado mucho más a Harry si les hubiera dicho que estaba con cualquier otro.

Harry se quedó callado un momento y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, no vamos a pelear por eso. Sería nuestra discusión más estúpida.

Draco se rió entre dientes, le dio un beso rápido como pudo y volvió a colocarse para dormir.

-Buenas noches, Potter.

* * *

Harry tenía clase por las tardes, de tres a ocho y media. La mayoría de alumnos tenían veintipocos años, como él, aunque había un par de estudiantes que ya pasaban de los treinta. Harry se llevaba bien con ellos, pero los veía poco fuera del aula, ya que tenía que trabajar y quería pasar tiempo con Draco.

Aquel día tenía clase de Lengua a segunda hora; a primera tenía Historia, pero ya habían hecho el último examen y el profesor se estaba dedicando a adelantar el temario que darían los que siguieran estudiando, que no era el caso de Harry. Él sólo quería el título de Secundaria para poder optar a trabajos mínimamente decentes.

Cuando llegó la hora de la clase y entró la profesora de Lengua, Harry estaba más nervioso de lo que jamás había estado por una nota. Probablemente aún podría recuperarla antes del verano y si no, le quedaba septiembre, pero no quería fallarle a Draco. A pesar de todos sus enormes esfuerzos por ocultárselo, Harry sabía que Draco odiaba tener que estar lavando platos y limpiando aseos en un bar de mala muerte, sabía que lo encontraba humillante. Incluso lo había oído llorar en el baño alguna vez, al principio de su vida en España. Pero nunca se había quejado delante de él, nunca había dicho que todos esos sacrificios no valían la pena. Harry lo amaba aún más por eso y quería darle la vida que realmente se merecía lo antes posible.

La profesora comenzó a llamar a los alumnos por orden de lista y Harry aguardó su turno con impaciencia. Cuando por fin le tocó ir a hablar con ella, se tranquilizó al ver que la mujer le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. No le habría sonreído si fuera a suspenderle.

-Harry, tu nota en los exámenes se queda a unas décimas del cinco, pero has trabajado muchísimo –dijo ella, hablando despacio y con claridad-. Estoy impresionada, en serio. Te mereces el aprobado.

Harry no ocultó su alegría.

-Genial, gracias.

-Has aprobado también las demás, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Vas a seguir estudiando?

-De momento, no.

-Es una pena, seguro que podrías sacarte el bachillerato sin problemas.

Quizás más adelante podría presentarse a las pruebas de acceso para la universidad para mayores de veinticinco años, pero de momento lo único que importaba era que Draco y él habían dado un paso importante en sus esfuerzos por llevar una vida mejor. Apenas podía mantenerse quieto en la silla, se moría de ganas de ir a buscarlo al bar y contárselo. (Los dos tenían móvil, pero habían acordado que sólo lo utilizarían para emergencias auténticas). Harry dejó vagar su imaginación. Lo primero, desde luego, era conseguirle los papeles falsos a Draco. Pero para eso necesitaba un trabajo mejor que el que tenía ahora, trabajando algunas noches en una gasolinera. Y luego, cuando Draco ya tuviera al menos el pasaporte, quizás podrían montar un negocio a medias. Algo que a Draco le gustara.

Aquel día terminaron las clases a las ocho y Harry fue directamente a buscar a Draco al bar. El dueño y un camarero estaban atendiendo a algunos clientes, pero aún era pronto para que llegaran los que iban a cenar.

-Hola, ¿puede salir Draco un momento? –preguntó en castellano.

Los dueños le conocían de vista y probablemente se imaginaban lo que había entre ellos; al marido no le hacía demasiada gracia, pero la mujer los miraba con simpatía y el camarero parecía pensar que los ingleses eran criaturas sofisticadas y fascinantes incluso cuando estaban casi en la miseria.

Draco salió, secándose las manos en un trapo. Iba con vaqueros, una camiseta blanca que formaba parte de su uniforme y un delantal, también blanco. Había dejado de llevar el pelo engominado, aunque seguía siendo tan rubio como cuando era pequeño, y algunos mechones se le curvaban por debajo de la oreja. No le recordaba en nada al Draco de Hogwarts; ahora le parecía el hombre más guapo del mundo.

-Harry… -Sonrió al verle la cara-.¿Ya sabes la nota?

-He aprobado –anunció, sonriendo también de oreja a oreja.

-Ja, ¡lo sabía! –Le dio un par de efusivas palmadas en la espalda; había lugares en la ciudad donde podrían haberse mostrado más cariñosos, pero aquel no era uno de ellos. La mirada de Draco, sin embargo, no disimulaba ni su orgullo ni su amor-. Enhorabuena. Lo celebraremos por todo lo alto.

-Pronto saldrás de aquí, te lo prometo.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es ganar todo el dinero que podamos.

El dueño del bar les interrumpió en tono despectivo.

-Eh, tú, menos_ guachufrí_ y más trabajar.

Draco apretó los dientes un momento y luego esbozó una sonrisa en dirección a Harry.

-Te veo luego.

Harry observó cómo Draco volvía a la cocina y después miró un segundo al dueño del bar; no estaba ni de lejos tan gordo como su tío Vernon, pero le hacía pensar en él. Iba a sacar a Draco de aquel tugurio cuanto antes.

* * *

2006 empezó bien. Draco tenía por fin su documentación y gracias a la gente que habían conocido en los bares de ambiente de la ciudad, ganaba un buen sueldo como traductor en una empresa de un amigo. Harry, por su parte, había encontrado trabajo montando grúas de construcción. Irónicamente debía ese empleo a su absoluta falta de vértigo, no a su título de secundaria, pero lo importante era que estaba mejor pagado que el de la gasolinera y que el horario era mucho mejor.

Las cosas estaban tranquilas hasta que en una incursión nocturna al Bosque de las Meigas en busca de ingredientes para pociones, un cuélebre había picado a Harry. A la mañana siguiente, su estado era preocupante.

-Harry, no lo entiendes –dijo Draco, angustiado-. Si no te tomas el antídoto, las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas vas a estar rabiando de dolor. Va a ser peor que lo que sientes ahora.

-No… No vas a arriesgarte.

Harry estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago, pálido y sudoroso. A lo largo de la noche la fiebre le había subido a más de treinta y nueve. Draco le estaba poniendo paños fríos en la frente y además le había dado una poción hecha con los ingredientes que podían encontrarse en los Bosques de las Meigas, uno de los lugares en la península donde crecían hierbas mágicas. En su cocina perfectamente muggle, Draco era capaz de preparar alguna que otra poción, pero había muchas que necesitaban ingredientes que sólo iba a encontrar en las tiendas, pociones que estaban fuera de su alcance. Como el antídoto que Harry necesitaba.

-No me reconocerán –insistió Draco-. Me teñiré el pelo.

-No. –Harry apretó los dientes con fuerza, tensándose, y luego volvió a encogerse sobre sí mismo-. Has dicho que no voy a morirme, ¿no?

-No, pero…

-Entonces aguantaré. –Lo miró con expresión agotada-. No quiero que tengamos que huir y empezar otra vez de nuevo. Prométeme que no iras.

-Harry…

-Prométemelo.

Draco sabía que Harry no descansaría hasta que lo prometiera, así que lo hizo, pero de muy mala gana.

-Llamaré para decir que no voy a ir a trabajar en un par de días.

Sobre eso sí que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Harry iba a necesitar a alguien que lo vigilara de cerca y se asegurara de que se tomaba la poción que él le había preparado. Además, en el trabajo no le pondrían pegas. Aquella iba a ser la primera vez que pidiera unos días libres desde que había empezado a trabajar allí y como su jefe también era homosexual, entendía lo que Harry era para él.

Cuando terminó la llamada, volvió con Harry. Hacía diez horas desde que le había picado el cuélebre en lo que se suponía que iba a ser una excursión nocturna divertida. Draco sabía que el momento máximo de dolor llegaría a las veinticuatro horas, sobre las diez de la noche.

Fue un largo día y Harry fue empeorando por momentos bajo la desesperada mirada de Draco, quien en más de una ocasión estuvo tentado de romper la promesa e ir a por el antídoto a una de las dos tiendas de pociones que había en el mundo mágico español. Era horrible verlo sufrir así y saber que habría podido aliviarlo en cuestión de segundos si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, más justas, mucho más justas. A medida que avanzaba la tarde Harry comenzó a devolver y las náuseas siguieron hincando las garras en él incluso cuando ya no le quedó nada que echar.

-Harry… -suplicó Draco, sujetando una de sus manos y llevándosela a los labios.

-No… No te vayas. –Otra oleada de dolor le hizo gemir; le caían lágrimas por las mejillas-. Oh, joder, joder… Oh, Dios, dime que ya ha pasado lo peor…

Draco, a punto de llorar también, miró su reloj.

-Te picó sobre las diez. Falta media hora.

Harry respiró hondo.

-Vale… Vale, puedo aguantar.

Draco se pasó la mano por los ojos. No pensaba perdonarles nunca el sufrimiento de Harry. No pensaba perdonarles que les hubieran obligado a esconderse hasta ese punto. Para no venirse abajo mientras Harry sofocaba gritos de dolor contra la almohada tuvo que refugiarse en el odio. Hacia sus padres, hacia los Weasley, hacia todo el mundo mágico británico. Después de todo lo que Harry había hecho por ellos deberían haber respetado sus deseos aunque hubiera decidido salir con un duende de Gringotts.

El peor rato fue de diez a doce, pero pasada la medianoche, el dolor comenzó a remitir. Draco, que llevaba veinticuatro horas sin dormir, siguió a su lado, dándole la poción antitoxinas que le había preparado, aplicándole paños de agua fría en la frente. Era evidente que Harry aún sufría, pero al menos ya no tenía que ahogar gritos de dolor. Las horas seguían pasando en una de las noches más largas que había vivido nunca.

-Deberías descansar un poco –murmuró Harry, cuando ya no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera.

-Descansaré cuando te pongas bien.

-Ya no me duele tanto.

-Lo sé, pero sigue siendo demasiado. La poción que te estoy dando es prácticamente un invento, Harry. Quiero asegurarme de que evolucionas bien.

Harry se quedó callado un par de minutos, retorciéndose de vez en cuando por el dolor.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

Draco tragó saliva y apartó la vista. En ese momento casi habría preferido que Harry nunca se hubiera enamorado de él. Al menos así no estaría sufriendo como un perro sin necesidad.

-Sí, lo sé…

-Eh… -Draco lo miró y se dio cuenta de que Harry sabía perfectamente lo que había estado pensando-. Hasta esto vale la pena.

Draco no pudo decir nada y le apretó la mano y siguió velándole hasta que Harry se quedó por fin dormido.

* * *

-Dios, estoy roto –dijo Draco, cuando entraron en el ascensor.

Pero sonreía y Harry también sonrió. Habían pasado un fin de semana genial con una pareja de amigos que tenía un chalet con piscina. Habían nadado, habían tomado el sol y habían comido hasta reventar. A pesar de haberse untado en crema solar unas diez veces al día, Draco tenía las mejillas y la nariz colorada.

-Sería genial tener un chalet así, ¿verdad? Con piscina para el verano y chimenea para el invierno. Echo de menos sentarme frente al fuego.

-Aquí el invierno dura dos semanas.

-Más valen dos semanas de chimenea que ninguna.

El ascensor llegó a la planta en la que vivían y Draco abrió la puerta para que salieran los dos.

-Quizás algún día podamos, cuando termine la crisis.

Harry abrió la puerta del piso, mucho más espacioso que el que habían alquilado durante sus primeros años en España. Aquel tenía un baño completo, dos habitaciones y una cocina que no estaba separada del salón sólo por una barra americana. También era de alquiler porque Draco había insistido y ahora Harry se alegraba de no tener una hipoteca colgando del cuello; los dos seguían teniendo trabajo –aunque ahora era él quien daba clases de inglés en una academia- y de momento les iba más o menos bien, dadas las circunstancias, pero nada les garantizaba que fuera a ser así siempre.

Después de meter la ropa sucia en la lavadora y devolver las cosas de aseo a su sitio, Harry cogió una botella de cerveza del frigorífico y se fue a encender el portátil que Draco le había regalado al cumplir los veintinueve años, el verano anterior. Al abrir el correo vio que tenía algunos mensajes desde la última vez que lo había mirado. La mayoría eran de amigos y compañeros de trabajo, pero había uno de Dudley titulado "urgente". Y no parecía el típico aviso sobre un virus inventado que su primo le enviaba de vez en cuando. En realidad, le hizo pensar en el mensaje que había mandado para informarles de la muerte de Narcissa, un par de años atrás. Escamado, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

"_Querido Harry._

_Tu amiga Hermione ha venido a verme hace un rato. Pensaba que yo sabía dónde estabas y quería que se lo dijera. He conseguido que entendiera que no lo sé, pero está claro que piensa que sí sé cómo contactar contigo y me ha pedido que te pase un mensaje. Dice que siente mucho lo que pasó y que le gustaría mucho hablar contigo. Quiere quedar contigo. Sonaba sincera, pero creo que quiere que les ayudes. Verás, la vi tan preocupada que le pregunté si pasaba algo y me contó que estaban teniendo problemas en el mundo mágico. Hay alguien tratando de acaparar poder y por lo que parece están al borde de una guerra nueva._

_No sé, Harry, yo te lo cuento para que tú hagas lo que quieras. No sé por qué ibas a ayudarlos, después de cómo se han portado contigo y con Draco, pero la decisión es tuya. Hermione me ha dejado una dirección de e-mail para que me ponga en contacto con ella si hablo contigo. Te la paso por si quieres hablar con ella más directamente, pero si prefieres que le pase algún mensaje de tu parte sólo tienes que pedirlo._

_Un saludo a los dos._

_Dudley Dursley"_

Harry se quedó helado después de leer aquello. El corazón le latía en el pecho como si estuviera corriendo algún peligro, lo cual era estúpido porque Hermione nunca le haría daño, no de esa manera. Pero no sabía nada de ella desde hacía nueve años, cuando Draco y él habían huido de Inglaterra.

-¿Harry? –preguntó Draco, sacándolo de su estupor-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Dudley. Hermione ha ido a preguntarle por mí.

Draco frunció el ceño y se acercó rápidamente a mirar el mensaje en el ordenador. Cuando terminó, se quedó donde estaba un momento y luego fue a sentarse.

-Joder. –Harry asintió-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé. Después de diez años…

Hubo un tiempo, cuando se fueron del país, en el que habría dado mucho por un gesto así. Hubo un tiempo en el que realmente no podía creer que sus dos mejores amigos, sus hermanos, pudieran darle la espalda de esa manera. Pero ese tiempo había pasado. Hermione había esperado demasiado. E incluso era posible que su oferta de paz sólo fuera una petición de ayuda, si Dudley tenía razón.

-¿Sientes curiosidad por lo que está pasando allí? –preguntó Draco, al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

-No lo sé –repitió. Aquello le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa y le estaba costando asumirlo-. ¿Hay otro nuevo Señor Tenebroso? No es mi problema.

Pero pensó en Teddy. Ya no estaba en contacto con él, Andromeda le había puesto impedimentos para ver a su ahijado en cuanto había sabido de su relación con Draco y luego ellos dos habían tenido que marcharse de Inglaterra porque sus vidas corrían peligro. Harry suponía que el niño no tendría ningún cariño por él. Lo había abandonado y es posible que también creyera que lo había traicionado al enamorarse de un antiguo mortífago. Pero a pesar de todo eso, Harry todavía lo llevaba en el corazón y le dolía no haber podido ser para él el padrino que habría querido ser.

-Harry, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida por nadie y menos aún por ellos. Pero…

-¿Hay un "pero"?

-Quizás esta sea una oportunidad para mejorar las cosas. Quiero decir, ¿no te gustaría poder volver a Inglaterra, poder hacer magia de nuevo?

-¿Quieres eso? –preguntó, algo sorprendido-. Creía que te gustaba nuestra vida aquí.

-Me gusta nuestra vida aquí –le aseguró Draco-. Pero echo de menos Inglaterra, aunque sólo sea para ir allí unas semanas. Y echo aún más de menos la magia. Ya casi ni me acuerdo de lo que se siente. Llevamos las varitas encima por si nos encuentran o alguien nos ataca, pero podríamos haberlas roto y no habríamos notado la diferencia. Soy un mago. _Somos _magos. ¿Tú no lo echas de menos?

-Sí… Sí, pero allí te odian, Draco. Y odian que estemos juntos.

-Eso era verdad hace diez años. No significa que siga siendo verdad ahora. Puede que las cosas hayan cambiado. No sé, quizás podrías quedar con ella al menos, tantear el terreno. Puede que si realmente están a punto de tener otra guerra prefieran no perder el tiempo preocupándose por tu vida sexual. Ahora en España los hombres ya pueden casarse con otros hombres. Apuesto a que los magos aquí no son más homofóbicos que los muggles. Quizás allí las cosas han mejorado también.

Era la primera vez que Draco decía algo así y Harry sabía que debía añorar la magia hasta la médula si su ansia por volver a usar una varita sobrepasaba su desconfianza hacia todo lo que pudiera venir de los Weasley. Y si tenía que ser sincero, él también lo echaba de menos. Durante muchos años sólo había recordado los momentos más amargos del mundo mágico, pero había pasado ya tanto tiempo que ahora se acordaba más de los helados de Fortescue, de los tenderetes en el callejón Diagón, de la cerveza de mantequilla, del quidditch, de los unicornios. De la sensación de que cualquier cosa era posible. De Luna y Hagrid, los únicos que se habían mantenido a su lado.

-¿Crees que debo quedar con ella?

-Podemos intentarlo… Pero no aquí, no quiero que sepan aún que estamos en España. Vayamos a París, nos podemos permitir un par de billetes de avión.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?

-No lo dudes –dijo, cruzándose de brazos-. No vas a hablar con ella tú solo, no me fío tanto de sus intenciones.

Harry asintió porque prefería que Draco fuera con él. Así sabría mejor si Hermione estaba realmente dispuesta a aceptar a Draco. Ella nunca había tenido problemas con su bisexualidad; lo que la había enfurecido había sido que se hubiera enamorado de Draco en particular. Y Harry podía entender que a ella le hubiera costado darle una oportunidad, pero Hermione había ido más allá, había ido demasiado lejos.

-No lo pretendía. Además, nunca hemos pasado un día entero separados y no quiero empezar ahora.

Draco meneó la cabeza.

-Eres tan Hufflepuff a veces… -Pero Harry sabía que le había gustado-. Entonces, ¿está decidido? ¿Reservo los billetes?

Harry lo pensó una última vez.

-Resérvalos. Hablar no le hace daño a nadie.

Y aunque aquello no era del todo cierto, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

* * *

Draco observó a Harry mientras dormía en la habitación de su hotel parisino. Estaba de costado, cara a él, y tenía una expresión algo tontorrona con la boca entreabierta. El pelo le caía desorden sobre la frente, tapando su famosa cicatriz. Viéndolo así, tan vulnerable, sintió un impulso feroz de protegerlo de cualquier mal. Y Granger era peligrosa, en ese sentido. Draco sabía que, en el fondo, tanto ella como la comadreja tenían aún el poder de herir a Harry.

Él los odiaba a los dos tanto como los había odiado en Hogwarts, aunque por motivos muy distintos. El daño que le habían causado a Harry era imperdonable. Pero a Harry lo amaba con toda su alma y por él era capaz de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano y tolerarlos a ambos, si era necesario. Y cuando se reunieran con Granger aquella mañana, sería cortés con ella. La trataría como si no lo hubiera acusado ante los aurores de darle a Harry un filtro de amor. Como si no hubiera borrado a Harry de su vida cuando éste había probado que no se encontraba bajo ninguna influencia extraña.

Y entonces, quizás, podrían darse un paseo por el Barrio Mágico de París, que tantas veces había visitado de niño y podrían comprar ingredientes nuevos de pociones y un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y whisky de fuego. Porque si aquello no era una trampa, los que querían su cabeza por haber traicionado a Voldemort o por haber embrujado a Harry no tendrían tiempo de averiguar que ellos dos estaban en París. Y más aún, si Granger se había calmado respecto a ellos dos, quizás fuera señal de que otros en Gran Bretaña lo habían hecho. Harry y él siempre tendrían enemigos por el papel que habían tenido en la guerra, por distinto que hubiera sido, pero Draco se veía capaz de lidiar con eso si al menos no le llegaban lechuzas explosivas de los fans de Harry ni los amigos de Harry intentaban meterlo en Azkaban ni su padre intentaba matarlos a los dos.

Draco recordó el día en el que Harry le había confesado sus sentimientos. Cómo se había asustado, consciente del riesgo que corría si seguía a su corazón, en vez de las enseñanzas de sangrepuras que sus padres le habían inculcado y que aún querían que siguiera. Pero una de las cosas que la guerra le había dejado, como un regalo envenenado, había sido la constancia de su propia cobardía. Y por una vez había querido ser valiente, por Harry y por él.

Y desde entonces, lo había sido. Creía ser capaz de decir eso, al menos.

Harry entreabrió los ojos y lo miró con expresión adormilada y miope.

-Buenos días.

Draco se inclinó y le besó en la frente.

-Buenos días.

Harry se desperezó ruidosamente y se rascó el estómago.

-¿Te has despertado hace mucho?

-No, sólo unos minutos. Son las ocho.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

-Quiero estar allí a las diez para asegurarme de que no hay aurores preparando una emboscada.

Habían quedado con Granger en la Plaza de la Concordia a las once. A esos hipotéticos magos les costaría menos esconderse entre el gentío, pero al mismo tiempo les resultaría más complicado actuar delante de centenares de turistas muggles. Y al ser un sitio al aire libre también les costaría más cercar el sitio con hechizos anti-Aparición.

-¿De verdad crees que Hermione está planeando algo así? –preguntó Harry.

No sonaba como si estuviera defendiendo el honor de Granger, sino como si le preocupara la posibilidad de que la emboscada fuera una amenaza real. Draco se sintió algo más tranquilo al escucharlo. Que Harry ya no confiara al cien por cien en sus amigos haría menos dolorosa cualquier herida que Granger pudiera querer infligir.

-No, si lo creyera te habría insistido para no quedar con ella. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, espera lo mejor y prepárate para lo peor. –Le dio una palmadita-. Anda, vamos. París nos espera.

* * *

Harry estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que quería admitir. Y cuando por fin vio llegar a Hermione a la altura del Obelisco, una parte de él saltó de alegría, recordando a la Hermione de Hogwarts, leal, honesta, llena de recursos. Los diez años transcurridos le habían sentado bien, pero resultaba un poco extraño ver a una mujer cuando recordaba a una chica apenas recién salida de la adolescencia. Hermione llevaba el pelo muy corto, casi por las orejas e iba vestida con un sencillo vestido de verano. Un brillo dorado en uno de sus dedos, visto casi de refilón, le hizo saber que se había casado, seguramente con Ron; no la imaginaba con nadie más.

-Harry…

Había algo de afecto en sus ojos, pero estaba tensa. Quizás era porque la última vez que se habían visto Harry había estado casi a punto de lanzarle una maldición o quizás por la presencia de Draco.

-Hola, Hermione, me alegro de verte.

Ella parecía estar deseando darle un abrazo y Harry soltó la mano de Draco para ponérselo más fácil. El abrazo le hizo sentirse bien y le hizo recordar que Hermione había sido la primera persona que lo había abrazado desde la muerte de su madre. Antes de eso, Hagrid le había dado algunas palmadas en la espalda y con Ron había intercambiado codazos amistosos y habían conspirado con las cabezas juntas. Pero el primer abrazo había sido de Hermione. Se lo había dado al despedirse de él para pasar las Navidades con su familia.

-Hola, Granger, tienes buen aspecto –saludó Draco educadamente.

-Hola, Malfoy –dijo ella, en el mismo tono. Luego se giró hacia Harry-. Había esperado poder hablar contigo a solas.

-Quizás más adelante –dijo Harry, sintiendo una leve decepción. Hermione debía entender que no podía tenerle a él si no aceptaba también a Draco-. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo mientras me cuentas cómo están todos?

Hermione vaciló un segundo y luego asintió.

-Están todos bien –contestó, mientras echaban a andar-. Ron y yo nos hemos casado.

Harry sonrió, aunque le daba pena haberse perdido la boda.

-Me he fijado en el anillo. Me habría gustado estar allí.

-A nosotros también nos habría gustado –dijo, lanzando una mirada fugaz en dirección a Draco.

-¿Tenéis hijos?

-Sí –contestó, sonriendo-. Dos. Rose es la mayor y tiene cuatro años. El pequeño es Hugo y tiene dos.

Eso también lamentaba habérselo perdido. Hermione le siguió contándole cosas sobre los Weasley y sus amigos de Hogwarts, quién se había casado con quién, quién había tenido cuántos hijos, dónde trabajaban todos. A Harry le alegró ver que al menos en ese sentido a todos les iba bien, pero también estaba sintiendo añoranza. Tiempo atrás, había considerado a toda aquella gente como su familia.

Después de andar un par de calles terminaron en una pequeña cafetería sin demasiados clientes. Harry se pidió un café y una pasta con chocolate mientras Draco optaba por un granizado de limón y Hermione, por un té y un brioche. Cuando el camarero se marchó, Harry se inclinó un poco hacia Hermione.

-Dudley me ha hablado de los problemas que estáis teniendo en Gran Bretaña.

Hermione hizo un gesto por debajo de la mesa. Harry necesitó un segundo para comprender que estaba lanzando un hechizo y estuvo a punto de alarmarse, pero antes de que esa emoción pudiera cobrar fuerza Hermione disipó sus temores.

-He lanzado un Muffliato, podemos hablar tranquilamente. –Harry no sabía qué le había impresionado más, lo poco que se fiaba ahora de Hermione o el simple hecho de que casi había olvidado también que la magia aún formaba parte de la rutina diaria de magos y brujas de todo el globo-. ¿Qué te ha dicho tu primo?

-Poca cosa, que hay alguien tratando de hacerse con el poder en Gran Bretaña.

Ella frunció los labios con disgusto.

-Una Dama Tenebrosa… ¿Recuerdas a Tracey Davis?

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿La de nuestro curso?

-¿Tracey Davis? –exclamó Draco al mismo tiempo, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

-Sí, esa. Hace cosa de un año comenzaron a pasar cosas raras. Algunas desapariciones de miembros del Wizengamot, algo más de actividad para los aurores. Algunas de las personas desaparecidas volvieron a aparecer a los pocos días, pero eran vagos acerca de lo que habían hecho durante ese periodo de tiempo y además parecían haber cambiado de opinión radicalmente sobre algunos asuntos que se estaban discutiendo en el Wizengamot. –El rostro de Hermione era ahora pura preocupación-. Poco a poco descubrimos que la persona que se encontraba detrás de todo era ella, Davies. Ahora mismo controla a más de medio tribunal y tiene seguidores suyos en puestos clave del ministerio. Su magia es poderosa, mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudo notarle en Hogwarts y además se defiende con cuatro sombras en forma de animales.

-¿Animales?

-Un lobo, un halcón, un escorpión y una serpiente. Si no la detenemos pronto el mundo mágico no tardará en caer en sus manos.

-Pero ¿está matando gente? –Por mucho que lo intentaba, no conseguía acordarse de aquella chica, que en Hogwarts no había llamado la atención nunca por nada.

-Creemos que los desaparecidos que no han vuelto a aparecer han sido asesinados. Y hace unas dos semanas, cuando los aurores fueron a capturarla, tres de ellos murieron en el enfrentamiento.

Harry frunció el ceño; aquello parecía serio.

-Ya veo… Pero Hermione, ¿por qué crees que me necesitáis? Hace años que no hago ni el más mínimo hechizo, cualquiera debe tener ahora más habilidad que yo.

Hermione lo miró con simpatía.

-Sigues siendo el Chico-que-vivió. Aún habría muchos magos que se animarían a luchar a tu lado.

-Lo último que me llamaron fue degenerado y pervertido de mierda.

-No todos los magos son así de homofóbicos… Y las cosas están cambiando. De todos modos, ser el Chico-que-vivió es sólo la segunda razón. La primera es que todavía eres el Amo de las Reliquias.

Harry sintió un escalofrío; Draco, a su lado, se tensó un poco.

-¿Qué? No, te equivocas.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Los Inefables han encontrado un ritual que nos libraría de Davies, pero te necesitamos para llevarlo a cabo. Sería totalmente inofensivo para ti y…

-No, no, para, Hermione. Yo no soy el Amo de las Reliquias. –Le resultaba incluso extraño pensarlo, era algo que no parecía encajar ya con la clase de vida que llevaba-. No tengo la varita de saúco y tiré el anillo en el Bosque Prohibido.

-Y nadie lo ha encontrado, los Inefables están seguros de ello. Y mientras nadie lo encuentre y nadie te haya desarmado nunca, tú sigues siendo el Amo de las Reliquias. –Hermione alargó la mano y la puso sobre la de él, apretándosela un poco-. Harry, sé que no guardas un buen recuerdo de Gran Bretaña y lo entiendo. Toda esa homofobia también me asquea a mí. Pero esto es realmente importante. Si no nos ayudas hay un montón de gente que nunca te ha hecho mal alguno y también va a salir perjudicada.

-¿Y qué va a sacar Harry de todo esto? –preguntó de pronto Draco.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada despectiva que hizo que Harry apartara su mano de la de ella.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que tú preguntes eso? No todo el mundo necesita algo a cambio para hacer lo correcto.

Harry pensaba que, efectivamente, uno debía hacer lo correcto porque era lo correcto y punto. Pero Hermione había estado fingiendo todo el rato que Draco no estaba allí con ellos y ahora le había hablado con desprecio sin ninguna necesidad. Al parecer, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto como había esperado. Y Harry pensó que Hermione se merecía que él ahora exigiera algo a cambio y en el mismo momento en el que se formaba ese pensamiento comprendió que había algo que sí quería pedir. Algo que no significaba venganza ni codicia ni nada remotamente negativo.

-Draco y yo necesitamos un poco de tiempo para decidir si voy a ayudaros. Pero si lo hago, resulta que sí quiero algo a cambio. Lo primero es que el ministerio desbloquee mi cuenta en Gringotts.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

-Sólo intentábamos protegerte.

-Sí, dejarnos en la miseria fue un gesto encantador. Bien, quiero eso y una partida de nacimiento muggle para Draco, díselo a quien tengas que decírselo. –Se giró hacia él-. ¿Quieres algún título universitario?

Draco parpadeó un par de veces.

-No sé.

Harry esperó un poco, a ver si se decidía, y como no decía nada, volvió a mirar a Hermione.

-Una partida de nacimiento y cualquier otra documentación falsa que necesitemos.

Ahora Hermione parecía confundida y quizás un poco disgustada por el vuelco que había tomado la situación, pero después de unos segundos, asintió.

-De acuerdo, supongo que no habrá ningún problema. Pero por favor, no tardes mucho en decidirte. El ritual sólo funciona en unos días concretos y el más cercano es el solsticio de verano. Si no lo llevamos a cabo ese día tendremos que esperar al equinoccio en septiembre y entonces podría ser demasiado tarde.

Faltaban sólo cinco días para el solsticio.

-Te lo diré esta noche. Podemos encontrarnos a las ocho en el mismo sitio de antes.

-De acuerdo. –Esbozó una sonrisa un poco triste-. Espero que entonces podamos hablar.

Harry le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Nos vemos luego, Hermione.

* * *

Draco no las tenía todas consigo cuando se fueron de la cafetería. Habían sido demasiadas cosas. La revelación de que Harry aún era el Amo de las Reliquias, el modo en el que esa sabelotodo sangresucia le había despreciado, la sorpresa de descubrir que Davies era una Dama Tenebrosa, la extrañeza por el trato que había hecho Harry.

-¿Por qué has pedido mi partida de nacimiento? Ya sé que me va a facilitar las cosas, pero puestos a pedir…

Harry sonrió, como si supiera algo divertido que él ignoraba.

-Ese papel es todo lo que quiero, pero te diré por qué luego. Ahora vamos al Barrio Mágico, Draco. Me muero de ganas de ir allí otra vez.

Draco no necesitó que Harry insistiera porque se moría de ganas de ir allí. Y después de pasar por Gringotts París para cambiar euros por galeones dedicaron el resto de la mañana a pasear y hacer compras. Draco podría haber llorado al verse rodeado de magos, de magia. Al poder lanzar hechizos para reducir el tamaño y el peso de lo que compraban. Lo había echado de menos más de lo que se había reconocido a sí mismo. Pero era maravilloso.

Magos y brujas de todas las edades paseaban por las calles, mirando tiendas, charlando, riendo, tomando café o helados. Y sus ropas… Draco se había acostumbrado a la ropa muggle, pero sus ojos devoraban las túnicas que veía, comparando los cambios de estilo con las que recordaba. El lavanda parecía estar de moda entre las brujas y muchos magos llevaban largas túnicas blancas con una cuerda nudosa en la cintura. Una lechuza pasó cerca de ellos, de una ventana salieron chispas de colores, una mujer llevaba un melón flotante sujeto por una cuerdecilla.

Magia, estrambótica, inesperada, maravillosa magia.

Cuando se hizo evidente que se estaba corriendo la voz de que Harry estaba por la zona llegó el momento de marcharse. No querían atraer la atención de sus viejos enemigos en las Islas y ni siquiera sabían si los aurores franceses aún tenían instrucciones de detener a Draco, como había sucedido cuando habían intentado instalarse en Francia tras huir de Inglaterra. Era probable que no, ya que no tenía sentido que el ministerio de magia británico quisiera cabrear a Harry cuando estaba buscando su ayuda, pero valía la pena no arriesgarse. Habían vivido casi cuatro meses en Francia, tiempo suficiente para encontrar unos cuantos rincones románticos y fue Harry el que propuso volver a uno de ellos, un pequeño recodo junto a un río donde una higuera daba sombra y el rumor del agua se juntaba con la monótona canción de las cigarras.

Draco aceptó, preguntándose si aún seguiría siendo tan bonito como recordaba y cuando llegó allí vio con satisfacción que sí, que el paisaje apenas había cambiado. En una colina cercana donde antes apenas había habido un puñado escaso de casas ahora había toda una urbanización, pero eso era todo. Harry, sonriente, se quitó los calcetines y las zapatillas de deporte que llevaba y sumergió los pies en el río. Parecía una buena idea y Draco hizo lo mismo.

-Este sitio es perfecto.

Harry se lo quedó mirando, aún con una sonrisa y después inclinó la cabeza hacia él para darle un beso breve y tierno.

-Pregúntame ahora para qué quiero tu partida de nacimiento.

-¿Para qué quieres mi partida de nacimiento, Harry? –dijo obedientemente.

Harry carraspeó con formalidad y le tomó una mano. Y en ese momento lo supo. Un segundo antes de que Harry hablara.

-Para poder preguntarte si me harás el honor de casarte conmigo.

Si la Tierra se hubiera detenido en ese momento, Draco lo habría entendido.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó, casi sin voz.

Harry ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?

¡Iba en serio! Draco sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos y bajó la cabeza por puro instinto.

-¡Joder, Harry, me has hecho llorar!

Harry se rió.

-Eres idiota –dijo, con voz que sonaba algo temblorosa-. Anda, mírame-. Draco lo hizo y vio que tras los cristales de sus gafas, sus ojos verdes también estaban llorosos-. ¿Qué? ¿Me aceptas como marido?

Draco sintió un estallido de alegría y rió mientras abrazaba a Harry con tanta fuerza que los dos acabaron tumbados sobre la hierba.

-Sí, claro que sí.

-¿Sí?

-Bueno –dijo Draco, esbozando una sonrisilla-, he estado contigo en la pobreza, no creerás que voy a renunciar a ti ahora que vas a ser rico otra vez.

Harry se llevó la mano al corazón, como si estuviera herido.

-Ah, eres tú el que bromea con algo así.

Draco suspiró y le acarició el pelo, la mejilla, antes de inclinarse y besarlo debidamente, buscando su lengua y apretándose contra él. Se sentía como flotando, sólo podía pensar "vamos a casarnos, vamos a casarnos". Era un poco tonto, llevaban viviendo juntos más de diez años, pero hacerlo oficial lo hacía aún más real.

-Yo soy el que se siente honrado al poder casarme contigo, Harry –murmuró después, mirándolo a los ojos-. Yo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Harry le acarició el rostro con expresión soñadora.

-Lo empezaremos a preparar todo cuando terminemos con lo de Inglaterra. Espero que Ron y Hermione y los demás quieran asistir, pero si no quieren, da igual, vendrán nuestros amigos de España. Y nos iremos de luna de miel como Dios manda, ¿vale? Para entonces ya tendré acceso a mi cámara en Gringotts y si no me equivoco, allí debo tener cuarto de millón de galeones, unos millón y medio de euros.

Aquello no era nada comparado con todo lo que Draco habría tenido si su padre no lo hubiera desheredado cuando El Profeta sacó a la luz su relación con Harry, pero era más que suficiente para no tener que volver a preocuparse por el dinero nunca más.

-El chalet de tus sueños podría hacerse realidad antes de lo que pensábamos.

A Harry se le abrieron mucho los ojos.

-Eh, ¡es verdad! ¡Piscina y chimenea por fin!

-Todo lo que necesita un hombre –dijo Draco, aunque en ese momento estaba encima de Harry y ya se sentía como si no le faltara absolutamente nada-. Pero Harry, tienes que jurarme que tendrás mucho cuidado. Lo más importante es que no sufras ningún daño.

-Prometido.

Draco meneó la cabeza.

-Hay que tener la cara muy dura para venir a pedir tu ayuda después de cómo te han tratado. Y no hablo sólo de Granger, sino de todos ellos.

-Lo sé. Pero no lo hago por ellos. Lo hago porque lo correcto es parar a la gente como Voldemort o como Davies. Y por ayudar a los que nunca nos han hecho nada malo. Y por nosotros. Con un poco de suerte, esto servirá para que por fin nos dejen tranquilos.

* * *

Cuando Harry fue a reunirse de nuevo con Hermione, lo hizo solo. A Draco no le había hecho mucha gracia, pero Harry le había prometido que no tardaría mucho. La conversación pendiente que tenía con Hermione podía esperar a que Draco y él hubieran celebrado su compromiso.

Aunque ya habían empezado a celebrarlo, pensó Harry, notando unos pinchazos muy agradables en el culo.

-Harry –le saludó Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar un sitio en el que cenar y ponernos al día?

-Lo siento, Hermione, ha surgido algo y no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.

-Oh, Harry…

-Lo siento –repitió con sinceridad-, hoy es imposible. Dime, ¿has hablado con el ministerio sobre mis condiciones?

-Sí, han dicho que no hay problema. Mañana mismo desbloquearán las cuentas. Lo habrían hecho antes si lo hubieras pedido.

Harry decidió no hacer ningún comentario sobre esa última afirmación.

-¿Y los papeles de Draco?

-También, aunque eso tardará un poco más, tres o cuatro días. ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a ayudarnos?

-Sabes que sí.

-Confiaba en que lo hicieras, pero han pasado tantas cosas… Por eso quería hablar contigo.

-Por lo que parece, podremos hablar cuando estemos en Inglaterra –dijo él, poniéndole la mano en el hombro-. Escucha, Draco y yo necesitamos volver a casa para dejar nuestras cosas en orden; podemos ir a Inglaterra pasado mañana. Va bien, ¿no? Aún nos quedarán tres días hasta el solsticio.

-Sí.

Harry la observó un segundo.

-No habrá ningún problema cuando lleguemos allí, ¿verdad?

Ella pareció dolida por su suspicacia.

-No, claro que no. Harry, no he venido aquí sólo a pedirte ayuda, Ron y yo también queremos saber cómo te va, asegurarnos de que estás bien. Hace casi diez años que no sabemos nada de ti.

Y aquello no había sido culpa de él, se dijo Harry. Pero sabía que si se ponía a discutir ahora con Hermione la cosa se alargaría y Draco estaba esperándolo en el hotel para pasar una noche romántica. Tenía muy claro cuál de los dos planes era más atractivo.

-Todo me va bien, Hermione –dijo, tranquilizador-. Al principio fue un poco duro, pero las cosas fueron mejorando poco a poco y a los dos nos gusta la vida que llevamos ahora. Aunque nos gustará más cuando podamos hacer magia, claro. Y si no fuera porque realmente ha surgido algo te pediría que cenaras conmigo y todo lo demás, lo que pasa es que tengo que irme. Hablamos pasado mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –dijo, aunque un poco de mala gana.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Entonces nos veremos en Inglaterra.

* * *

Volver a Inglaterra fue una experiencia agridulce. Draco no sabía cómo había esperado sentirse, pero el cielo nublado le hizo añorar el sol de España y la fría cortesía de los amigos de Harry –por llamarlos de alguna manera- le hacía echar de menos a los amigos que ellos dos habían hecho entre los españoles. La única persona que lo trataba con verdadera cordialidad había sido Luna Lovegood, que no había cambiado desde Hogwarts y seguía bailando al son de su propia música. Los demás lo toleraban a duras penas porque estaba con Harry, con el que todos estaban bastante obsequiosos, como si quisieran compensar por el modo en el que se habían apartado de él. Y ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de que cada vez que le hacían un feo a él, Harry lo notaba y se iba disgustando más, lo que no ayudaba mucho a mejorar las cosas.

-Como si me importara mucho lo que piensen esos pelagatos de mí –le dijo a Harry la primera noche que pasaron Inglaterra. Estaban en casa del primo de Harry, porque Kreacher había muerto unos años atrás y Grimmauld Place necesitaba semanas de limpieza antes de volver a ser habitable. Los Longbottom vivían ahora en el Caldero, pero alquilarles una habitación cuando todos sabían que ellos dos eran amantes habría sido un escándalo y Harry lo sabía, así que había descartado ponerles en esa situación. Y Draco se habría sentido más allá de incómodo durmiendo en la Madriguera o en casa de la comadreja, que seguía mirándolo como si estuviera imaginándoselo muerto-. Pero son tus amigos y a ti te importan.

Harry suspiró.

-No sé, Draco. Ya no es lo mismo que antes.

-Todos necesitamos un poco más de tiempo para acostumbrarnos a la situación.

Pero ni él mismo se lo creía; la comadreja y los demás no tenían pinta de ir a perdonarle sus acciones en Hogwarts pronto y no ayudaba en nada que la chica Weasley, que no tenía pareja, mirara a Harry con expresión resignada y se hiciera la víctima con sus amigos y familiares. Cada vez que eso pasaba, Draco podía sentir varios ojos clavados en él con ira fría y mal disimulada. Y se hacía aún más evidente cuando lo comparaban con la actitud normal, agradable, que tenían Dudley y su mujer.

Él, por su parte, estaba procurando hacer todo lo posible por suavizar el ambiente y entre otras cosas les había contado todo lo que sabía de Tracey Davies. Cada vez que oía hablar de ella como la nueva Voldemort le costaba conciliar esa imagen con la de la chica de cabello oscuro y personalidad discreta que había conocido en Slytherin. Davies, mestiza, nunca había sentido demasiada simpatía hacia Voldemort y su ideología y en la guerra había hecho todo lo posible por no llamar la atención por ninguno de los dos bandos. Draco tampoco recordaba que tuviera ningún talento especial; académicamente hablando no había llamado la atención ni por bajo ni por alto. Pero era evidente que las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces porque todos se la tomaban ahora extremadamente en serio. Algunas fotos de viejos periódicos le mostraron la imagen de una mujer que tenía cierto aspecto de matrona estable y responsable, un aire no muy habitual para alguien tan joven.

A Draco le habría gustado poder hablar con su padre, Greg o Pansy para preguntarles su opinión sobre ella, pero tal cosa no era posible. Para todos ellos era un degenerado o un traidor o ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Además, los Weasley y los demás habían pensado que era mejor mantener en secreto la presencia de Harry en Inglaterra para no poner a Davies sobre aviso. Si Draco se dejaba ver, había gente que se preguntaría si Harry estaba cerca.

Con el solsticio de verano aproximándose rápidamente, lo importante era el ritual que iban a llevar a cabo. Draco había estado delante cuando los Inefables se lo habían explicado a Harry y aunque se basaba en una teoría mágica más complicada de lo que él podía entender, al menos no le había dado la sensación de que fuera peligroso para Harry. A no ser que Davies les interrumpiera claro. Además de Harry y los tres magos que iban a realizar el ritual con él, una docena de personas iban a encargarse de protegerlos por si la cosa se complicaba y Draco dejó claro que sería uno de ellos. Por oxidado que estuviera, por mucho que le asustara un poco la posibilidad de verse de nuevo envuelto por una lucha a vida o muerte, no soportaba la idea de quedarse atrás mientras Harry se ocupaba de Davies.

* * *

Harry tenía que admitir que había estado evitando su conversación pendiente, a solas, con Ron y Hermione. Su instinto le decía que si se ponían a hablar de lo que había pasado diez años atrás, no solucionarían nada, sino que romperían la frágil paz que había entre ellos, una paz que se mantenía básicamente porque Harry se estaba esforzando mucho en no ver el desprecio mal disimulado con el que trataban a Draco. Encontrarse después de tanto tiempo frente a una persona para quien Draco sólo era "alguien con la Marca Tenebrosa" le resultaba casi surrealista. Todos los amigos que ellos dos habían hecho en España eran muggles y para ellos Draco era un inglés excéntrico y algo snob con un humor ácido y un gusto exquisito en ropa y arte. Y para él, Draco lo era todo, el hombre con el que se despertaba, con el que follaba, con el que reía, con el que discutía. El hombre que le cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo, el que seguía una docena de deportes por televisión y organizaba una fiesta la noche de la Eurovisión a la que invitaba a todos sus amigos para despellejar y aplaudir a los concursantes. Qué aburrida sería la vida sin él.

Pero sabía que no podía posponer eternamente esa conversación y el día antes del solsticio se fue a cenar con ellos solo, sin Draco. Era imposible que tuviera una conversación sincera con ellos si Draco estaba delante, así que lo dejó con Dudley. Ron y Hermione lo recibieron con amplias sonrisas; tenían una casa bonita, llena de fotos de ellos y de los niños. Y Ron también tenía buen aspecto, los años le habían sentado bien.

-¿Dónde están los niños? ¿Ya los habéis acostado?

-Sí, a esta hora ya están fritos los dos. –Ron le dio una palmadita-. Vamos, la cena ya está lista.

Pronto se encontraron sentados a la mesa, delante de una fuente de estofado. En cuanto se sirvieron, Hermione decidió sacar el tema.

-Nos alegra muchísimo tenerte aquí, Harry. Nosotros nunca quisimos que las cosas acabaran como acabaron.

-Yo tampoco.

-Te quedarás aquí algún tiempo después del ritual, ¿no?

-Ojalá, pero Draco y yo tenemos que trabajar. Intentaremos venir en vacaciones. Además, quiero arreglar Grimmauld Place.

-Genial, te ayudaremos con lo que podamos –dijo Ron. Luego hizo un gesto vago con la mano, señalando simplemente la casa-. Ya tenemos un poco de experiencia con hechizos de restauración y eso.

-Gracias –dijo Harry, con una sonrisa.

Durante el resto de la cena estuvieron hablando de los cambios que se podían o debían hacer en Grimmauld Place, una conversación que habría sido segura si no hubiera sido porque Ron y Hermione seguían actuando como si Draco no existiera. Harry iba notando cómo aumentaba su irritación a cada minuto. Había confiado que volver a verlos ayudaría a solucionar las cosas entre ellos, pero la solución que Ron y Hermione le estaban ofreciendo era casi un insulto.

-Harry, ¿cuáles son tus planes ahora? –preguntó ella, ya en el postre-. O sea, sí, ya nos has dicho que tienes que volver a tu trabajo, pero ¿vas a plantearte volver a Inglaterra? Ya has visto que se ha avanzado mucho con el tema de la homosexualidad.

-No lo sé. Draco y yo tenemos nuestra vida hecha allí.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada.

-Entiendo que Malfoy no quiera volver –dijo Ron-, pero aquí te está esperando todo el mundo, colega. Podrías venir tú solo una temporada y tantear el terreno, ¿no?

Harry ya no pudo más.

-Es increíble… -dijo con incredulidad-. No lo entendéis, ¿verdad? Estoy enamorado de Draco. No quiero ir a ninguna parte sin él. ¿Cómo puede ser que no seáis capaces de comprender eso?

Ron y Hermione volvieron a intercambiar una mirada que Harry no supo interpretar.

-No es eso, Harry –dijo ella, apaciguándolo.

-¿Ah, no? Y entonces ¿por qué actuáis como si Draco ni siquiera existiera?

Ron abrió la boca como si fuera a contestar algo, pero Hermione le hizo un gesto para que se callara y habló en su lugar.

-Nos estamos acostumbrando poco a poco.

-Pues espero que os acostumbréis un poco más deprisa, porque Draco y yo vamos a casarnos. Os aseguro que no va a irse a ninguna parte.

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Vais a casaros? –exclamó Ron-. ¿Eso puede hacerse?

-Por eso querías la partida de nacimiento de Draco…

-Sí. –Y quería sonar firme, pero no pudo evitar que se le insinuara una sonrisa en la cara porque cada vez que pensaba que iba a casarse con él se sentía con ganas de dar saltos de alegría-. Me gustaría que estuvierais presentes, pero tenéis que entender que Draco es importante para mí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro. –Hermione sonrió también, aunque Harry tuvo la impresión de que básicamente estaba tratando de poner al mal tiempo buena cara.

-¿Entonces en serio? –exclamó Ron-. ¿En España los hombres pueden casarse con otros hombres por el rito muggle?

-Sí, Ron –dijo Hermione-. Muchos países han empezado a crear leyes que permiten esos matrimonios. Ya te dije que la homofobia era de retrógrados y prejuiciosos.

Ron alzó las manos.

-Vale, vale, sólo preguntaba.

Aunque lo peor parecía haber pasado, Harry seguía sin sentirse tan cómodo con ellos como antes de que se supiera lo de su relación con Draco. Quizás ya nunca recuperarían aquello o quizás sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Además, todos estaban tensos por lo de Davies. Con la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran más adelante no se entretuvo demasiado cuando terminaron de cenar y volvió pronto a casa de su primo. Los encontró a todos en el salón, viendo una película en la tele mientras comían palomitas de maíz.

-Has vuelto pronto –dijo Draco-. ¿Ha ido todo bien?

-Sí –contestó Harry, saludando también a Dudley y su mujer.

-Acaba de empezar –dijo ella, refiriéndose a la película.

Draco le hizo una señal para que se sentara a su lado.

-Sí, mira, Keanu Reeves, Wilson y los demás acaban de llegar de la guerra, ¿vale? -Harry hizo un ruidito de asentimiento mientras se recostaba contra él; sus nervios parecieron suavizarse al olerlo, a sentir su calor-. Y el tipo de la barba rubia y esa mujer de ahí están siempre discutiendo.

-Es "Mucho ruido y pocas nueces" –dijo Dudley.

Draco, que le había pasado el brazo por los hombros, se inclinó para preguntarle en voz baja:

-Eh, ¿de verdad ha ido todo bien?

-Sí, sí.

Draco le dio un beso en la cabeza y le ofreció palomitas. Harry se metió un puñado en la boca y empezó a prestarle atención a la tele. Era una pena que Ron y Hermione no lo entendieran, pero estaba exactamente donde quería estar.

* * *

La ceremonia debía de llevarse a cabo justo cuando el sol se estaba poniendo. Aquel día, Draco se despertó preguntándose qué pasaría, cómo se desarrollaría todo. A pesar de la frialdad, volver a acostumbrarse a la magia y sus problemas había sido casi como ponerse de nuevo unas viejas y cómodas zapatillas, pero al mismo tiempo, resultaba extraño pensar que sólo una semana atrás había estado conduciendo su coche por la ciudad y preguntándose qué película iban a ver esa noche Harry y él.

El ambiente cuando se juntaron con los Weasley era tenso, se notaba que todos estaban pensando en el ritual. En la radio, además, empezaron a anunciar que el Wizengamot estaba planeando destituir a Shacklebolt y buscar un nuevo ministro de magia, lo cual parecía indicar que Davies estaba ya a punto de alzarse con el poder, ya fuera directamente o como mano que manejaba los hilos. Todos tenían la sensación de que si no conseguían librarse de Davies al final de ese día se tendrían que enfrentar después a algo mucho más complicado y peligroso.

Cuando por fin llegó el momento, Harry se llevó a Draco aparte.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres venir? Yo me sentiría más tranquilo si te quedaras en casa de mi primo.

-Yo también me sentiría más tranquilo si tú te quedaras en casa de tu primo, pero no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos. –Le dio un beso rápido-. Con un poco de suerte, todo lo que pasará es que harás el ritual y ya está.

-Eso espero.

Draco sonrió y le dio la mano.

-Anda, vamos con los demás.

Cuando salieron del pasillo, Draco vio que la comadreja y el gemelo estaban hablando con expresiones serias.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Harry.

-No, no, es una cosa de la tienda –contestó la comadreja-. ¿Estáis listos? ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Listos.

El lugar del ritual era un círculo de piedras parecido a Stonehenge que se encontraba en un bosquecillo, oculto con hechizos a las miradas de los muggles. Cuando llegaron allí, Draco vio a dos de los Inefables que iban a llevar a cabo el ritual con Harry. Había muchas caras conocidas, además de los Weasley: los Longbottom, Lovegood, Hagrid, Chang, Creevey, McGonagall… Y el ministro, que saludó a Harry con bastante cordialidad, agradeciéndole que estuviera allí ayudándole.

-Todo aquello que pasó… Tienes que entender que creíamos que se trataba de alguna treta del chico de los Malfoy. Pero bueno, seguís juntos después de tanto tiempo, eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no? Siento haberte hecho la vida más difícil estos años, desde luego no era mi intención.

Draco sospechaba que aquello era lo que Harry había esperado oír de sus amigos desde que habían llegado allí… sin conseguirlo. Pero al menos a él le tranquilizaron las palabras de Shacklebolt. Si el ministro estaba a buenas con Harry era más difícil que tuvieran problemas en Gran Bretaña.

-Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos ya, no queda tiempo –dijo uno de los Inefables.

Harry y los tres Inefables se dirigieron al interior del círculo de piedras mientras Draco se alejaba un poco. Si Davies aparecía antes de que el ritual hubiera concluido, lucharían contra ella y sus secuaces y tratarían de ganar tiempo para que pudieran terminar y despojarla de todo su poder. Draco se situó entre la comadreja y Longbottom y sacó su varita, preparándose para cualquier eventualidad.

El sol estaba ya a punto de ponerse. A sus espaldas comenzaron unos cánticos y Draco se giró brevemente hacia atrás para echar una ojeada. Harry estaba rodeado por los tres Inefables, que formaban un triángulo a su alrededor con los brazos extendidos. Draco volvió a mirar hacia delante porque no quería que le pillaran desprevenido, si se producía ese ataque. Aun así, no tardó mucho en notar una sensación extraña, proveniente del círculo de piedras, que le estaba erizando el cabello de la nuca. Era la magia. Estar cerca de tanto poder resultaba casi intoxicante, después de años sin hacer un triste Lumos.

Pasaron un minuto, dos. El sol seguía descendiendo y ya estaba oculto hasta la mitad. A sus espaldas seguía el ritual y una luz dorada estaba rodeando a Harry.

Entonces captó una luz roja por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Nos atacan! –exclamó uno de los Weasley.

Draco miró a su alrededor y los vio; Davies, sus animales sombra y una docena de magos y brujas, que estaban disparando hechizos a diestro y siniestro desde todas las direcciones.

Era luchar o morir.

* * *

-¡Proteged el ritual! –exclamó Shacklebolt.

-¡Aguantad unos minutos! ¡Aguantad!

Harry apretó los puños para obligarse a sí mismo a quedarse quieto. Los Inefables que le rodeaban le estaban suplicando con la mirada que no se moviera, que no fuera a luchar. Sólo unos minutos más y Davies quedaría sin poder y el ataque terminaría abruptamente. Lo sabía, pero se estaba volviendo loco sin saber si Draco, Ron y los demás seguían vivos. Todo su ser quería romper el triángulo de brazos que le rodeaba y comenzar a luchar.

-¡Eres un estúpido, Shacklebolt! –exclamó una voz de mujer que sin duda era Davies- ¡Deberías haberte retirado cuando te ofrecí la posibilidad!

El ministro gritó, un grito que se cortó abruptamente y Harry se temió lo peor. Pero fue el siguiente grito el que le heló la sangre en las venas.

-¡Harry!

Era Draco. ¡Era Draco! Harry gritó su nombre y giró el cuello con tanta fuerza que oyó un crack.

-¡Lo tengo, Harry! –exclamó entonces George-. ¡Me lo llevo a La Madriguera!

Harry lo vio de refilón, Draco pálido, con marcas rojas en el cuello. George lo llevaba en brazos y desapareció con él, seguido casi al momento por Ron. Harry hizo el gesto de ir hacia allá, de seguirles, pero los Inefables se mantuvieron firmes y seguían rogándole sin palabras para que no se moviera. Con un nudo en la garganta, miró el sol. Aún quedaban dos minutos. Oh, Draco, Draco… ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué le habría pasado?

-¡Por favor, Harry, no te muevas! –exclamó McGonagall-. ¡Aguanta un poco más!

-Oh, Potter… -Era Davies y sonaba como si estuviera hablando justo a su lado, aunque seguía luchando contra Robards y Arthur Weasley-. La verdad es que me decepcionas…

-No te preocupes por eso, Davies –dijo Harry, con una voz oscura que no parecía la suya-. En cuanto termine el ritual voy a ir a por ti personalmente.

-No lo digo por eso. O sea, después de todo lo que al parecer habéis pasado juntos, creía que te tomabas el bienestar de Draco más en serio.

Harry apretó los dientes, pero no pudo evitar que le resbalara una lágrima por la mejilla.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de Draco! ¡Más te vale que se recupere, porque si no…!

Davies le interrumpió con voz cortante.

-Draco va a morir, estúpido. ¿Crees que los Weasley se lo han llevado para curarlo? Son ellos los que le han atacado y si se lo han llevado, es para matarlo.

Harry se sintió como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

-Eso es mentira.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque no es eso lo que me dice mi escorpión y es la vida de Draco lo que te estás jugando.

-¡No! –exclamó alguien-. ¡No, Harry, no le hagas caso!

-¡Es mentira! –chilló Hermione-. ¡Es mentira! ¡No interrumpas el ritual!

-Me temo que no vas a volver a verlo vivo, Potter. Y pasarás el resto de tu vida sabiendo que pudiste impedirlo y no lo hiciste.

Las dudas y el terror se agolpaban en su cabeza… Las miradas que habían intercambiado Ron y Hermione, la conversación sombría entre Ron y George… Ron y George, los dos que se habían llevado a Draco.

Pero ¿y si Davies mentía? Tenía que estar mintiendo. Ron no podía hacer algo así.

¿No podía?

-No… -murmuró.

-Están junto al molino de agua que hay al norte de La Madriguera y le quedan segundos de vida. No digas que no te lo advertí.

-¡Harry, no, no!

Harry miró al sol, desesperado. Quedaban dos dedos aún por ponerse.

-Unos pocos segundos y… -dijo Davies.

-¡Harry! –chilló alguien.

-Oh, lo siento, Potter. Lamento decirte que Draco ha muerto.

Las palabras se estrellaron contra su mente, haciéndola añicos como una piedra contra un cristal. Harry gritó con desesperación, empujó a los Inefables y echó a correr ignorando el estallido de magia que se produjo a sus espaldas, los chillidos de Hermione y los demás. Davies estaba mintiendo, debía de estarlo, era imposible que Ron le hubiera hecho eso a Draco, no podía ser.

Harry se Apareció a la carrera, recordando bien ese molino de agua. Ginny y él habían pasado allí muy buenos momentos en el verano después de la guerra. Pero cuando se Apareció a unos cien metros de distancia, cualquier buen recuerdo que pudiera tener se desvaneció para siempre mientras veía cómo Ron y George bajaban a Draco del árbol en el que le habían ahorcado.

* * *

-Nonono… -Tenía que ser una pesadilla, tenía que haberse vuelto loco, cualquier cosa, _cualquier cosa_ antes que creer que aquello estaba pasando de verdad-. ¿Qué habéis hecho? ¿Qué habéis hecho? ¡Draco! ¡DRACO!

No supo si llegó corriendo o con la Aparición, sólo supo que un momento después se encontraba dándole un empujón a una mujer que le había lanzado un hechizo a Draco cuando Ron y George lo hubieron dejado bajo el árbol. Harry, arrodillado en el suelo, comenzó a darle palmaditas en la cara.

-Harry… -dijo Ron, tras él.

-Despierta, Draco, por favor… Por favor… -El boca a boca, debía de hacerle el boca a boca.

Ron y George dijeron algo, pero Harry no los escuchaba, no le importaba, sólo sabía que debía hacer respirar a Draco de nuevo, que ese cuerpo sin vida no podía ser el final de ellos dos, no aún, no tan pronto. Y rugió como un animal herido cuando George y Ron lo obligaron a alejarse de Draco y vio a la mujer tomando su lugar a su lado.

-¡Susan es medibruja! –le gritaba Ron-. ¡Es medibruja! ¡Está intentando salvarlo!

-Ron, esto no es lo que se suponía que ir a pasar –dijo George.

Pero Harry seguía forcejeando y aullando porque le dijeran lo que le dijeran Draco no se movía y había sido culpa suya, culpa suya…

-¡Basta!

Fue como si los dioses hubieran rugido desde el cielo, pero a Harry sólo le importó que Ron y George ya no seguían sujetándolo, que la mujer ya no se interponía en su camino, que ya podía ir con Draco y es lo que hizo, salvando la distancia a cuatro patas, comenzando un frenético boca a boca aunque los sollozos apenas le dejaban respirar.

-Potter. –Una mano se posó en su hombro-. Si le han partido el cuello no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, pero si se ha asfixiado aún podría salvarlos.

Podría salvarlo. Lo poco que quedaba en Harry de cordura registró esas dos palabras y miró casi sin ver a Davies, que se estaba arrodillando a su lado. Algo en su rostro mientras se inclinaba hacia Draco hizo que Harry se apartara un poco, dándole una oportunidad.

-Por favor…

Davies puso la mano sobre el cuello amoratado de Draco y sacó su varita. Al hacer un hechizo, una luz anaranjada rodeó su garganta, dándole un tono rojizo a su cabello que le hacía parecer pelirrojo. Harry pensó en lo mucho que se ofendería cuando se lo contara y entonces recordó que quizás ya nunca tendría la oportunidad y quiso morir allí mismo, con él, porque no se imaginaba la vida sin Draco, sin su Draco.

-Ah, ha habido suerte –dijo Davies. Y lanzó un segundo hechizo sobre él.

Y Draco se incorporó bruscamente, tratando de respirar un aire que no le llegaba.

-¡Draco! –exclamó Harry, estallando de alivio.

-Déjame –dijo ella.

Davies palmeó a Draco con fuerza en la espalda y de repente Draco empezó a respirar entre sollozos entrecortados. Harry, que había pasado a llorar de desolación a hacerlo de alegría, le abrazó con fuerza

-Oh, Draco… Oh, Draco… Gracias a Dios… Si te hubiera perdido…

-Deberías haberme hecho caso, Potter.

Casi se había olvidado de Davies. Sin soltar a Draco, que estaba aferrado a él, Harry la observó mientras ella se ponía en pie.

-Gracias…

Poco a poco, el mundo se iba haciendo más grande y comenzaba a existir más allá de Draco. Harry miró a su alrededor y vio que Ron, George y la medibruja, que era Susan Bones, estaban a varios metros de ellos, muertos o inconscientes. A cierta distancia, Hermione, Ginny y Luna lo observaban todo con ojos muy abiertos; los animales sombra de Davies estaban encima de ellas, asegurándose de que no se acercaban más.

-Harry, escucha, tienes que… -empezó a decir Hermione.

Davies hizo un gesto con la mano y Harry vio cómo la sombra de una cúpula invisible caía sobre ellos. Hermione seguía hablando, pero Harry ya no la podía escuchar.

-Creo que debemos hablar tú y yo, Potter –dijo Davies, haciendo aparecer una silla y sentándose en ella-. Verás, reconozco que me preocupa tenerte como enemigo. Tienes una suerte tan asquerosa que incluso si te atacara ahora, cuando me encuentro en una posición ventajosa, podrías acabar ganando. Y peor aún, tienes carisma. Eres un símbolo y los símbolos pueden dar fuerza a mucha gente. No me interpretes mal, creo que al final conseguiría vencerte, pero requeriría tiempo y muchas vidas. Y la pregunta que me hago es ¿realmente es necesario llegar a ese punto? Yo pienso que no. El mundo mágico está lleno de idiotas y de borregos, Potter. Francamente, quiero hacerme con el poder porque me niego a que semejante pandilla de incompetentes y lameculos tenga poder sobre mí. Una bruja tiene su orgullo.

Lo último que le importaba a Harry en ese momento era la política, pero su repugnancia ante la idea de un dictador asesino no era política, era tan visceral como el amor que sentía por Draco.

-Lo que tú quieres hacer…

-Tú no sabes lo que quiero hacer –le interrumpió ella, no sin amabilidad-. Reconozco que algunas personas, como el pobre Shacklebolt, han muerto, pero las guerras tienen bajas. Y no tengo intención de imponer un reinado del terror. No me gusta matar gente, Potter, lo considero un modo muy poco original de librarse de los enemigos. Mira Cho, por ejemplo. Hasta hace un par de semanas era una de mis enemigas. Pero hablé con ella y conseguí convencerla de que una mujer competente como ella debería estar dirigiendo el Departamento de Juegos, no trabajando para ese idiota de Ludo Bagman.

-¿Cho… es una espía?

Davies se encogió de hombros.

-Una de tantas que tengo por muchas partes. Ha sido ella la que me ha contado que los Weasley estaban esperando cualquier oportunidad para hacer algo como eso –dijo Davies, señalando el árbol-. Verás, están tan convencidos de que Draco te está manipulando con medios mágicos que han decidido tomar una medida extrema. El plan era hacer que muriera y luego intentar resucitarlo. Creían que si conseguían mantenerlo muerto unos segundos, cualquier influencia que tuviera sobre ti desaparecería. Y si no conseguían resucitarlo… Bueno, me echarían la culpa a mí. Has de reconocer que cuando digo que el mundo mágico está lleno de idiotas no he de ir a buscarlos muy lejos.

Harry buscó con la mirada a Hermione, Ginny y Luna. Sus expresiones revelaban bien a las claras que la primera estaba angustiada al ver cómo había resultado todo, la segunda estaba furiosa por lo mismo y la tercera estaba tan sorprendida como él. Saber que no habían tratado de asesinarlo sin más era un consuelo muy débil comparado con la magnitud de lo que habían hecho. Harry observó a Hermione y a Ginny y luego a Ron y a George, todavía en el suelo, y se dio cuenta de que no sentía por ellos nada que pudiera considerarse remotamente bueno.

-Eso parece… -dijo, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Davies.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, pero al momento adoptó una expresión de formal mujer de negocios.

-Deja que te cuente mi propuesta. No te creo capaz de luchar contra tus viejos amigos, ni siquiera ahora. Pero no veo por qué tendrías que luchar contra mí. Pienso que lo mejor es que os marchéis tranquilamente. Yo os prometo que nunca iré a por vosotros. Y si os queréis quedar en España… Podría hacer un hechizo que impediría que cualquiera con intenciones hostiles hacia vosotros pudiera entrar en la península. Porque no irás a decirme que esta gente se merece que sigas ayudándolo.

-Ellos no, pero hay gente inocente que no tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado.

-¿Como quién?

-Luna –dijo con firmeza-. Hagrid. Teddy.

No había visto aún a su ahijado, pero eso era lo de menos. Aunque Teddy le odiara él intentaría cuidar del muchacho.

-¿Quién es Teddy?

-Mi ahijado, el hijo del profesor Lupin.

-Ah, ya… Está bien, te garantizo inmunidad para los tres, hagan lo que hagan. En el peor de los casos los condenaré al exilio. Y mira, ya que estamos, también le puedo dar a Draco una parte de su herencia. O toda, si la quiere. –Esbozó una sonrisa nada amable-. Lucius está desesperado por caerme en gracia, hará lo que le pida.

Harry intentó ver la reacción de Draco a las palabras de Davies sobre su padre, pero Draco seguía acurrucado contra él, respirando entrecortadamente, como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de pánico. La decisión era suya. Recordó los ojos sin vida de Draco, su cara amoratada. Pensó en qué podía ser lo correcto.

Y dio su respuesta.

* * *

**Diez años después.**

-¡Papá, mira, mira cómo me tiro!

Harry, que estaba tomando el sol tranquilamente, se incorporó un poco para poder observar a su hijo mayor. El pequeño, la viva imagen de Draco, pero con los ojos verdes, saltó a la piscina de cabeza con más temeridad de la que a Harry le habría gustado. Harry aplaudió su hazaña e intercambió una sonrisa con Draco, que nadaba cerca del borde con la pequeña Lily, de dos años.

-¿No te metes en el agua? –le preguntó, guiñándole un ojo.

-Dentro de un rato. Quiero ponerme moreno.

Draco le salpicó y siguió jugando con Lily. No recordaba en nada al Draco que se despertaba en medio de una pesadilla, convencido de que no podía respirar, que se ahogaba. Las pesadillas habían ido haciéndose menos frecuentes con el tiempo, pero aún le visitaban algunas noches. Y aún era incapaz de estar a oscuras. Por la noche debían dejar una lucecita encendida porque la oscuridad hacía que Draco reviviera la sensación de llevar el antifaz negro con el que le habían tapado los ojos antes de ahorcarlo.

Cada vez que Harry lo consolaba tras sus pesadillas tenía ganas de volver a Inglaterra y matarlos a todos.

Pero en realidad, las cosas les iban bien. Aunque vivían sobre todo en el mundo muggle, iban al mundo mágico cada vez que querían y la magia formaba parte de sus vidas otra vez. Tenían dinero de sobra, que ante sus amigos españoles habían atribuido a una herencia recibida por Draco. Como siempre habían asumido que Draco era de clase alta, pero había caído en desgracia por su homosexualidad, no lo encontraron nada raro. Los niños, nacidos gracias a un par de hechizos y algo de ayuda femenina, eran adorables y listos y los dos habían dado ya muestras de magia accidental.

Y tenían a sus amigos. Aquel verano, como los anteriores, esperaban muchas visitas. A veces eran sus propios amigos españoles, en especial una pareja de brujas que tenían una niña de la edad de Lily. Otras, era su primo Dudley con su familia, o Luna y los suyos, o incluso Teddy, con el que Harry había podido retomar la relación. A Hagrid lo veía a veces en Francia, cuando el guardabosques iba a visitar a madame Maxine.

Entre cartas, visitas y algunos artículos en los periódicos del mundo mágico español, Harry sabía que Davies había hablado en serio al decir que no pensaba imponer un reinado de terror. Luna, que ahora trabajaba para ella en el ministerio, decía que era una mujer inteligente y práctica que sabía pensar a largo plazo. Entre sus medidas se contaban doblar las ayudas a Hogwarts, organizar campamentos de verano para niños magos entre siete y once años y reducir la burocracia ministerial a lo imprescindible. La economía iba bien, nadie desaparecía de su casa en mitad de la noche y a la mayoría de los magos británicos no les importaba realmente quién estaba al mando.

"_Hay gente que critica de vez en cuando alguna de sus medidas"_ –le escribió una vez Luna- _"A Davies no le importa, si los argumentos son inteligentes, y en ocasiones les hace caso. Pero no creo que ya quede alguien tratando de quitarla del poder. Muchos han dejado de intentarlo porque se han dado cuenta de que no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort. Hay algunos que pudieron elegir entre cumplir condena en Azkaban o prestar un Juramento Inquebrantable que les impide atentar contra Davies o contra el ministerio. Los únicos que están en la cárcel son los que no han querido prestar el Juramento y los que llegaron a matar a alguien con sus ataques."_

Pero ni sus cartas ni las de los demás mencionaban jamás a los Weasley ni a Hermione. Harry no sabía siquiera si estaban vivos o muertos y no sentía interés en averiguarlo. Aquello era el pasado. Draco y los niños, su presente.

Y cerró los ojos para seguir tomando el sol, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

**Fin**


End file.
